


Румбелль: встреча за решеткой

by WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 (WTF_OUaT_Cast)



Series: Тексты G-T WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Prison, Romance, Rumbelle - Freeform, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_OUaT_Cast/pseuds/WTF%20OUaT%20and%20Cast%202021
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Series: Тексты G-T WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177859
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты G-T WTF OUaT and Cast 2021





	Румбелль: встреча за решеткой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Meeting in prison AU for Rumbelle](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/752016) by rufeepeach. 



Он слышит, как её бросили в камеру. Вскрик, стон и затем звук закрывающейся двери.

Они никогда не запирают заключённых вместе с Тёмным. Снежка и Прекрасный Принц слишком добры для этого. Или, возможно, они надеются, что он сойдёт с ума от одиночества.

В темной тишине камеры девушка начинает плакать.

Он бродит по камере, пытаясь найти место, где её не слышно. Это невыполнимая задача: она резко останавливается, когда он вздыхает.

— Здесь кто-то есть? — слышится ее голос, высокий и напуганный.

— Это только я, дорогуша, — его голос звучит резко и насмешливо, хоть ему и не весело. — Они заперли тебя вместе с Тёмным, представь-ка себе!

— Ох, — всхлипывает она, но она не кричит и не начинает снова плакать. — Что же, по крайней мере я не одна.

Это смелый ответ, хоть и немного глупый.

— Многие скажут, что тебе повезло бы больше, если бы ты была одна, — говорит Румпельштильцхен. Он не может скрыть горечи, закрадывающейся в его голос. — Уж лучше быть одной, чем запертой со мной в темноте.

— Если бы ты был опасен, тебя бы здесь не было, — проницательно отвечает она. — Ты был бы на свободе.

Это заставляет его замолчать. Рыдающая незнакомка не так уж глупа. Возможно, иметь собеседника будет не так уж и плохо, по крайней мере пока её не переведут в другое место. Или пока Реджина не наберётся смелости наложить проклятье. В зависимости от того, что настанет раньше.

— Ты — Румпельштильцхен, не так ли? — говорит она после долгого молчания. — Я о тебе читала.

— Они теперь пишут обо мне книги? — размышляет он. — Ну надо же. И что же написано в этих твоих книгах?

— Что ты торгуешь первенцами и сдираешь кожу с детей, — отвечает девушка с нотками иронии в голосе.. — Это правда?

— Я иногда… способствовал усыновлению, — лениво отвечает он. — Однако охота на детей ради кожи была бы пустой тратой времени. Любой скажет тебе, что из кожи взрослых шкура получается лучшего качества и после убийства её намного больше.

Он слышит её резкий вздох. Он шокировал её.

— Ну, вообще-то это была шутка, — разъясняет он, когда она молчит. — Я пошутил.

Её порывистый вздох сопровождается смехом облегчения.

— Ох, — говорит она. — Конечно.

Она делает паузу, затем снова говорит.

— Ты здесь из-за этого, не так ли?

— Из-за чего? Из-за того, что у наших прославленных монархов нет чувства юмора? Я абсолютно согласен.

— Нет, — снова хихикает она. Этот звук звучит приятно. Он резко отличается от звука сырой капающей воды и его собственного бормотания.

— Потому что ты… Эм… поспособствовал усыновлению?

— О да, — усмехается он в темноту, прислонившись головой к каменной стене. — Дорогая Золушка, попытавшаяся нарушить нашу сделку.

— Говорят, ты её обманул, — говорит она.

Румпельштильцхен пожал плечами.

— Она так торопилась надеть то красивое платье и убежать на бал, что не прочитала договор. Слова про то, что она должна отдать мне своего первенца, были даже не особо мелко написаны. Я же не несу ответственность за глупость других людей?

Тишина. Он вздыхает.

— Меня очень легко задержали, — произносит он, раскрывая секрет, о котором ему не стоит говорить вслух. — И ребёнок Золушки родится здоровым.

Она не отвечает. Они сидят в тишине на протяжении долгого времени.

— В чём было твоё преступление? — спрашивает он, когда удушающая тишина становится утомительной.

— Я начала войну с ограми, — отвечает девушка.

Он должен был сразу узнать её по акценту. Кого бы ещё они бросили сюда вместе с ним?

— Принцесса Белль из Фронтленда, — бормочет Румпельштильцхен. — Девушка, которая пытала ребёнка-огра.

— Так говорят, — цедит она с горечью сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Это правда?

— Нет.

— Я полагаю, так все говорят, — размышляет он.

— Я пыталась спасти бедняжку, — спорит Белль. — Я… тебе все равно.

— Ты ошибаешься, дорогуша. Мне интересно узнать твою версию событий. Пожалуйста, продолжай.

— Я, — замолкает Белль и раздражённо вздыхает. — Мой жених хотел войны. Он пытал ребёнка, чтобы наказать племя за их роль в войне столетней давности. Он хотел спровоцировать их.

— И зачем ему было это делать?

— Он хотел проявить себя, — бормочет Белль с таким презрением, что это впечатляет даже Румпельштильцхена.

— Он думал, что сможет спровоцировать племя атаковать, легко победить и доказать своему отцу, что он чего-то стоит.

— Что же, — тянет Румпельштильцхен, думая о грядущих месяцах, полных кровопролития, разрушенных деревнях и сожжённых посевах. — Он просчитался.

Белль фыркает.

— Мягко говоря.

— Тогда почему ты здесь, а не он? — спрашивает Румпельштильцхен. — Он, разумеется, не стал бы перекладывать вину на свою прекрасную невесту.

— Я больше не была его невестой, — просто отвечает Белль. — Я отказалась выйти за него замуж и пригрозила разоблачить его. Я тоже просчиталась. Я думала, что мой отец поверит мне… но ему нужны были солдаты и оружие больше, чем дочь.

— А, — вздыхает Румпельштильцхен. Это грустная история, и девушка ничем не заслужила того, что с ней произошло. Нет ничего опаснее могущественного мужчины, которому есть что доказать, думает он.

— Да, — отвечает Белль.

— Неужели даже великая Белоснежка не вняла твоим мольбам о помиловании? — спрашивает Румпельштильцхен. — Я-то по крайней мере виновен в том, в чём меня обвиняют.

— Я каждый день громко и ясно рассказывала мою историю, — решительно отвечает Белль. — И они продолжают покупать оружие у отца Гастона, а сам Гастон продолжает снабжать их солдатами. Вся их семья — союзники Белоснежки и враги Реджины. Они называют меня монстром, так зачем меня слушать?

— Действительно, зачем? — бормочет Румпельштильцхен.

Ему нечего больше сказать. Ей тоже.

Через какое-то время он слышит её всхлип. Звук урчания живота такой громкий, что его слышно даже в соседней камере.

— Белль?

— Да

— Ты умеешь хранить секреты? — спрашивает он и чувствует, что она в замешательстве.

— Кому я расскажу?

Справедливое замечание. Он взмахивает рукой. До него доносится стук посуды, с которым перед Белль появляются тарелки с горячей едой. Он чувствует запах еды, хотя стены пещеры и не позволяют ему её увидеть. Румпельштильцхен слышит её крик восторга.

— Я позволил им поверить, что я здесь бессилен, — говорит он. — Я предпочел бы, чтобы этот миф не был развенчан.

— Ум-м-м-м, — только и слышно в ответ. Румпельштильцхен хихикает; она явно набила полный рот еды.

— Спасибо! — выдыхает Белль, делая паузу, чтобы перевести дух. — У меня не было — большое спасибо!

— Пожалуйста, дорогуша.

Он задаётся вопросом, следует ли ему потребовать плату, какую-то цену, которую можно будет взыскать, когда наступит конец света и они оба будут свободны. Но он молчит.

В конец концов, у него огромный кармический долг.

— Что я тебе должна? — спрашивает Белль, когда, судя по звукам, она утолила зверский голод. — Я не думаю, что в ближайшее время у меня будет первенец.

Румпельштильцхен обдумывает вопрос. Белль нечего ему предложить, и он не попросил предоплаты. Может быть, иногда еда - это просто еда. Доброта может быть просто добротой, даже от монстра.

— Считай это подарком, — легко говорит он. — От одного монстра другому.

— Спасибо, — выдыхает она. — Я… Я не думаю, что ты монстр, Румпельштильцхен. Не больше, чем я.

— Это сытый желудок говорит, — снисходительно замечает он. — Проспись, и к тебе вернётся здравый смысл.

— Нет. Нет, я… Я слышала других твоих поступках, кроме Золушки. Я слышала, ты помог Прекрасному Принцу разбудить Белоснежку. Это правда?

— Дурак потерялся в бесконечном лесу, — говорит он. — Кто-то должен был его оттуда вытащить.

Она хихикает.

— А теперь ты бесплатно кормишь голодающего заключенного. Эти поступки не так уж и чудовищны.

— Ты обещала сохранить это в секрете, — тянет Румпельштильцхен. — Помни об этом.

— Кому мне говорить? — снова спрашивает Белль.

Он небрежно машет рукой, и посуда исчезает. Мгновения спустя она зевает, и ему кажется, что она заснула. Если она проснётся с подушкой под головой, точно такой же, как и у него, то об этом никто не узнает, кроме крыс.

  
***

В одиннадцать часов вечера у Голда урчит в животе.

Он забыл, что в этом мире ему нужно есть. В Сторибруке у него слабое человеческое тело, не такое сильное, как в Зачарованном лесу. Он снова стал уязвимым к голоду и слабости. Он понял это в течение первых суток, как прибыла Спасительница. И ему, по правде говоря, совсем не нравится эта вновь приобретённая человеческая хрупкость.

Возможно, когда разрушится проклятье и вернется магия, к нему снова придут силы. Пока Румпельштильцхен продолжает привыкать к особенностям его тела.

Дверь в магазин распахивается.

— Мы закрыты, дорогуша, — кричит он. — Приходите завтра!

— У вас всё ещё горит свет! — раздаётся низкий женский голос.

Голос, который он узнает. Так значит, его сокамерница пережила путешествие. Румпельштильцхен знал её всего несколько недель, и те были проведены в основном в тишине, пока она спала или читала книги, которые он наколдовал, чтобы развлечь её. Несмотря на это, Белль ему нравилась. Она была умной и веселой, и её присутствие скрасило те долгие дни.

Ему любопытно, слишком любопытно. Он никогда не видел её лица.

Он выходит из-за занавески и видит удивительно красивую женщину, стоящую в его магазине и держащую контейнер с едой на вынос из закусочной «У Бабушки».

Она не узнаёт его. Да и как она бы могла его узнать? Его внешность и голос теперь совсем другие, и даже если бы они оставались прежними, Белль все еще под проклятьем.

Ложные воспоминания мистера Голда заполняют пробелы. Здесь она — Лейси Френч, взбалмошная дочь туповатого цветочника. Она помолвлена с Гэри Хантером и работает официанткой в закусочной «У Бабушки».

Она несчастна, но тут все несчастны. Такова природа тёмного проклятья.

— Я же сказал, — говорит он мягко, мягче, чем собирался. — Мы закрыты.

— У вас горел свет, — говорит она с фальшивой, дерзкой уверенностью. — Я думала, вы голодны, ведь уже так поздно.

— Почему вы не думаете, что я поел дома? — спрашивает он.

— У меня было предчувствие, — говорит она, пожимая плечами.

Он думает, что она действительно очень хорошенькая. Он считал невозможным, чтобы её внешность могло соответствовать её разуму и сердцу, но вот она, доказательство, что внутренняя и внешняя красота могут сосуществовать.

Ему любопытно, надела ли бы она то, что на ней сейчас — греховно короткая обтягивающая черная юбка и прозрачная синяя блузка — если была бы собой.

Он предполагает, что нет. Хотя откуда ему знать.

— Почему? — настаивает он. Конечно она не знает. Какая-то небольшая, бессознательная часть ее помнит, что он когда-то накормил ее, и теперь хочет вернуть долг. Лейси не знает, но где-то глубоко внутри знает Белль.

— Так я права? — настаивает на своём она. Эта новая девушка в полной мере обладает упрямством Белль, но совершенно не способна прикусить язык.

У него предательски урчит в животе.

Она смеётся и протягивает ему еду.

— Этот бургер с солеными огурцами, — говорит она. — Как вы всегда заказываете.

— В самом деле, — бормочет он, вспоминая свои визиты в закусочную, воспоминания, созданные проклятьем, встают на свои места. — Спасибо.

— Ага, но вы никому не говорите.

Она подмигивает и присаживается рядом.

Они едят в тишине.

— Что я тебе должен? — спрашивает он, когда они заканчивают есть.

Лейси пожимает плечами.

— За счёт заведения, — говорит она, проглотив последний кусок.

— Бургер — это просто бургер, верно?


End file.
